1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to microemulsion compositions, and, more particularly, to stable, single phase w/o microemulsion matrix formulations for forming sprayable aerosol agriculturally active compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microemulsion compositions are known in the art for delivering agriculturally active ingredients to a desired site. Such compositions usually are pump sprayed onto the target location. However, for a more rapid, 100% knockdown (kill) rate for insecticides it is desired to provide an aerosol system of a water-based formulation which accommodates a maximized quantity of water in an w/o microemulsion matrix.